Spring Rain
by Sivan73
Summary: Naruto, pemuda introvert yang jatuh cinta pada dokter muda bernama Sakura, yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari kakak tirinya sendiri, Namikaze Sasuke. Sebuah kenyataan yang justru membuatnya dimanfaatkan keluarga Hyuga untuk memisahkan Sakura dan Sasuke./Kalau dulu kau tak mengenalku, apa sekarang kau masih bisa jatuh cinta padaku?/misi balas dendam/Cinta segilima yang digariskan/


Naruto, pemuda introvert yang jatuh cinta pada dokter muda bernama Sakura, yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari kakak tirinya sendiri, Namikaze Sasuke. Sebuah kenyataan yang justru membuatnya dimanfaatkan keluarga Hyuga untuk memisahkan Sakura dan Sasuke./Kalau dulu kau tak mengenalku, apa sekarang kau masih bisa jatuh cinta padaku?/ Apa kau benar benar ingin tahu siapa yang sebenarnya paling terluka diantara kita semua?/

**Disclaimer **:

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :**

Ooc, typo, etc. DLDR

**Spring Rain**

ZieL Cad

Ch 1

Bocah pirang itu menghela nafas lelah. Tubuh kurusnya bersandar pada sebuah kursi panjang yang seharusnya ditujukan bagi para pengunjung kedai. Saphirenya terfokus pada gadis pink yang masih sibuk melayani para pengunjung kedai. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah tampannya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi mengganjal di saku celananya. "kuharap kau menyukainya kakak." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Naruto mengemasi barangnya, bersiap untuk segera pulang dari kedai Ichiraku. Sebelum itu ia menggunakan jaket dan syalnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama turunnya salju, jadi ia harus menggunakan pakaian hangat agar tak kedinginan. Sepintas ia melirik kearah Sakura yang berjalan cuek di depannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak memakai pakaian hangat yang lazim digunakan orang orang di musim dingin seperti ini. Hanya setelan kaos oblong dan kemeja yang membalut tubuh Sakura. Naruto yang merasa heran akhirnya menghentikan Sakura tepat sebelum ia keluar dari pintu Ichiraku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Bukankah biasanya kita pulang bersama? Dan lagi, mana pakaian hangatmu?" selidik naruto penuh rasa khawatir.

Sakura hanya diam. Memandang Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasannya. "Hari ini sebaiknya kita tak usah pulang bersama." Jawabnya singkat. Ia mulai melepaskqan tangan Naruto dari pergelangan tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

Udara dingin mulai menusuk tubuh kecilnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang orang yang memandang aneh penampilannya, ia terus saja mempercepat langkah kakinya, berharap agar dirinya segera sampai dirumah sebelum ia mati kedinginan di jalan. Kali ini Sakura tak pulang bersama Naruto. Sakura tahu, Naruto pasti akan segera meminjamkan pakaian hangat yang dipakainnya jika ia tahu Sakura lupa membawa pakaian hangatnya. Tapi usahannya ternyata tetap sia sia. Seseorang sudah menutupi tubunya dengan jaket tebal sekarang.

"Pakailah. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin bisa mati kedinginan kakak." Canda Naruto yang sekarang berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. Kini gantian tubuh Naruto yang hanya berbalut seragam sekolah saja. "Daritadi aku terus mengikutimu, sepertinya kau tidak sadar ya?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan enggan, ia bermaksud untuk mengembalikan jaket milik bocah pirang itu sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Kali ini kau harus memakainya. Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Cegah Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya ke sebuah taman bermain anak yang sudah sepi.

Sakura menatap heran Naruto. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyanya dingin. Sejak petama kali bertemu Naruto, bocah rubah itu tak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat,. Apalagi ke taman bermain seperti ini. Bukankah Naruto sangat tahu kalau Sakura tidak suka keramaian.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Tangannya kini mengambil sesuatu dari saku celanannya. "Ini untukmu." Naruto memberikan kotak kecil berwarna pink pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"bukalah." Perintah Naruto pada Sakura

"Ini… sebuah gelang?" Tanya Sakura setelah membuka kota kecil tersebut.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah kunci kakak." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil benda itu dari tangan sakura. Meluruskan salah satu ujungnya yang jika diamati baik baik ternyata berbentuk seperti gigi kunci.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu memberikanku gelang ini?" Tanya sakura polos. Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit takjub dengan benda unik yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kau pernah bilang kan, kalau kau tak dapat mempercayai siapapun didunia ini kecuali ayahmu. Karena itu, simpanlah hal hal yang tidak bisa kau percayakan pada orang lain dalam kotak yang hanya bisa kau buka dengan kunci ini." Ucap Naruto lembut. "Oya, soal kotaknya aku akan menyerahkannya dirumah saja ya, soalnya kotak itu sangat besar." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa riang.

Mau tak mau, sakurapun tersenyum tipis melihat tawa tulus Naruto Meski sakura tak mau mengakuinya, nyatanya Narutolah orang yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya. Naruto, orang yang selalu tahu rahasia terkecilnya sekalipun ia tak pernah mengatakannya pada bocah jabrik itu. Sekarang Naruto juga orang pertama yang memberinya hadiah yang menurutnya sangat mengesankan itu.

.

.

.

Hari itu, musim penghujan di bulan Juni. Udara malam yang terasa sangat dingin di kulit Naruto. Gara gara ketiduran di balkon sekolah, ia jadi harus pulang selarut ini. Akibatnya, ia tak bisa pulang bersama dengan Sakura hari ini. Ya, sejak hari dimana Naruto memberikan Sakura sebuah hadiah, perlahan sikap sakura padanya jadi mencair. Gadis yang dulunya dingin itu sekarang bisa lebih terbuka padanya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya senang, mengingat gadis itu tak pernah bisa percaya pada siapapun kecuali ayahnya. Ah, ada banyak alas an mengapa Sakura menjadi seperti itu, dan Naruto sangat memahaminya melebihi siapapun.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto sesampainya di rumah. Hening. Tak ada siapapun yang menjawab. Meski ia hanya tinggal bersama pamannya, biasanya pamannya selalu menjawab salam darinya. Apa paman Iruka sudah tidur ? pikirnya. Karena tak ada jawaban, ia langsung saja menuju kamarnya.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" jantung Naruto seolah ingin berhenti mendengar teriakan dari seorang gadis yang amat dikenalnya. Wajahnya terasa panas melihat pemandangan indah yang tak sengaja dilihatnya tadi. Bocah pirang itu masih mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sakura lakukan dikamarnya, tapi pemandangan tadi benar benar merusak konsentrasinya.

"Kau ini… seharusnya ketuk pintu dulu sebelum membukannya!" cerocos Sakura. Ekspresi dinginnya tak mampu menutupi rona merah yang tergambar jelas di pipinya. Merasa sangat malu karena lupa mengunci pintu.

"Ha..harusnya ka..kakak yang m..mengunci pintu ddu..lu sebelum bberganti ppakaian. Lagian, kenapa kakak bisa ada di kamarku?" wajah Naruto tak kalah merahnya dengan Sakura. Entah mengapa ia jadi gugup begini.

Sakura menatap Naruto tak acuh. Wajahnya yang kembali datar malah membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini kan juga rumahku Naruto." Jawabnya singkat. Sakura memang benar. Naruto dan pamannya memang hanya menyewa apartemen kecil milik ayah Sakura. Tapi bukankah tempat ini sudah disewa pamannya, lagian, berkali kali masuk ke kamarnya tanpa seijinnya, apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau senang sekali berada dikamarku jika ada masalah. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan ayahmu lagi?" selidik naruto yang kini sudah terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Matanya melirik Sakura yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Perlahan bola matanya membesar mendapati lebam lebam di pipi dan lengan Sakura. Lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto mendapati Sakura terluka karena sering dipukuli Ayahnya yang pemabuk itu. Ia tahu paman Kiashi sangat menyayangi Sakura, tapi saat sedang mabuk mabukan , perilakunya sungguh mengerikan. Ia tak segan memukuli Sakura, anak yang katanya sangat disayanginya.

Naruto melihat sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Andai saja aku bisa melindunginya, pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, batinnya miris. Naruto mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya. Menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Sakura. Dilihatnya lagi luka pada wajah Sakura. Tanpa sadar tangan tan itu membelai pipi mulus sakura yang mulai bengkak. Tak sadar kalau perlakuannya membuat Sakura mematung untuk sesaat.

"Berhentilah menyentuh wajahku Naruto!" perintah Sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto menarik tangannya secara kilat. Wajah Naruto mulai merah padam. Malu atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Sakura yang mengetahuinya justru malah semakin ingin menggoda bocah pirang itu. Didekatkannya wajah cantiknya pada Naruto membuat jantung Naruto mau pecah karena berdetak terlalu keras. "Sepertinya kau menyukaiku ya Naruto?" senyum jahil menghiasi wajah gadis bersurai pink tersebut."Sayangnya aku tak tertarik hal hal lain selain impianku Naruto." Kalimat terakhir sakura yang sukses membuat Naruto melongo. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Umurmu kan baru limabelas tahun. Besok, kalau kita sudah besar, apa boleh aku menyukaimu kakak?" pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Sakura gantian melongo. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan membalasnya dengan pernyataan seperti itu.

"Mungkin, jika kau bisa membuatku tergila gila padamu, aku akan mempertimbangkannya Naruto." Jawab Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Ia tak tahu kalau jawabannya dianggap serius oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan membuatmu tergila gila padaku kakak, sampai kau takkan mampu melepasku." Ucap Naruto penuh percaya diri.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban polos dari Naruto pun tak kuasa untuk menahan tawanya. Bocah rubah yang ada disampingnya ini memang selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan sejenak persoalannya dengan ayahnya..

Sesi curhat

Yeay akhirnya fict pertama Cad keluar juga, walaupun masih banyak yang perlu dibenahi dimana mana. Tapi seenggaknya dah seneng bisa ikut ngramein fandom Narusaku. Oya, Soal cerita, fict ini terinspirasi dari Cinderella stepsister ama nice guy yang gak sengaja cad baca sinopnya.. Maaf kalo fict pertama cad ada kekurangan dimana mana. Maklum, cad baru belajar. Udah, cad rasa cukup sekian dulu penjelasan dari cad.

Mind to r n r? ^_^


End file.
